The Qwert-verse
The Qwert-verse is the fanon universe of Qwertyuiopscout123, and here you will find the origins and backstories of all of their gemsonas, and this universe may or may not overlap with other fanons. So, since you're here anyway, why not continue reading below, and if you have any questions, comment below! So, like, read away! Time Line Pre-Rebellion * 8,000-''' Purple Topaz is first formed. * '7,500-' Lithia Emerald emerges from an asteroid that crashed on Homeworld. * '7,000-' Purple Pearl is formed and becomes the servant of Purple Topaz. ** Indicolite is created and serves under Blue Diamond. * '6,500-' Andesine is created and serves as technician under Pink Diamond. * '6,135- '''Larimar is created and serves under Blue Diamond. ''Rebellion( dates will be changed along with canon of show.) Beginning: 6,000-5,500 * '6,001-' Scapolite is created and serves under Yellow Diamond as technician and pilot. ** With the creation of pilots, andesines become less and less relevant, and Andesine' sisters begin to be used as power sources. ** '6,005-' Hydrogrossular is created. * '6,010-' Larimar joins the Crystal Gems. ** Indicolite joins the Crystal Gems. * '6,011-'''Purple Topaz becomes a commander in the Rebellion, whilst PP tags along, Finding new found powers on Earth. ** Orthoclase is created to fight for Homeworld, only for most of her kind to perish in a tragic accident, giving Orthoclase great stress. Middle and End: 5,500-5,000. * '''5,500-' Purple Topaz and PP. are caught int he middle of a battle, but Purple topaz manages to esape with her life, leaving PP alone on the battlefield. * '5,400-' Scapolite joins the Crystal Gems. * '5,350-' Dravite is created in the Italian peninsula and her gems floats to Greece. ** Orthoclase sides with Rose. The Corrupting Light Homeworld Gems flee the Rebellion as Homeworld sets off the Corrupting Light. * PT, Andesine and Hydrogrossular flee earth * Dravite was nowhere near the Rebellion at the time, but In Greece. * Indy is poofed by a homeworld solider and left on the Strawberry Battlefield, whilst PP is poofed by Pearl. * Scapolite leaves the Battle to relocate a family of raccoons . * Larimar shields herself from the Corrupting Light, but ends up semi-corrupting and flees into the ocean. ** Orthoclase had buried herself in a hoe made by an explosive. Post-Rebellion- 5,000-present day. * Andesine resides with Lithia at her asteroid, and the two occasionally visit Earth. ** Indicolite and PP are found on the battlefield, and Scapolite returns with the crystal gems. ** Rose finds Larimar and heals her back to normality. * Dravite returns to Homeworld. * Angelite is created. * Hydrogrossular is sent on a mission, but her ship crashes on Earth. ** Rose finds Angelite and she joins the Crystal Gems Present Day * Steven is born, and the rest of the Crystal Gems have since cooped with the "death" of Rose Quartz Main Gems * 'Purple Pearl-' The former servant of Purple topaz, PP is an upbeat, fun gem. * 'Purple Topaz-' PP's former owner, PT as a commander in the Rebellion and self-centered, classy gem. * 'Indicolite-' A sarcastic gem with a spark for adventure. * 'Scapolite-' A brainy, intellectual gem, Scapolite was a former pilot for yellow Diamond before joining the Crystal Gems. * 'Orthoclase-' A powerful, yet traumatized Crystal Gem, Orthoclase rather stay quiet, and not think about her past..... * 'Larimar-' A precise gem who loves to spend time by the sea. * 'Dravite-' A happy go lucky gem, who, despite residing on Homeworld, has an affinity with Greek and Roman culture. * [[Lithia Emerald(Qwertyuiopscout123)|'''Lithia]]'-' A calm, collected gem who loves to learn. * Andesine-''' A former technician, Andesine resides with Olivine after most of her kind were used as power sources, or shattered. * '''Hydrogrossular- A spy for homeworld, hydro is currently on Earth, trying to repair her spaceship. * [[Angelite (Qwerty)|'Angelite-']]' ' The youngest out the bunch, Angelite is a gem with a fascination for Earth. * [[ Orchid Pearl (Qwerty)| "'Orchid Pearl-']]' A quiet, yet social Pearl given to Angelite as a gift. Overlaps With Other Fanons Many gemsonas in the Qwert-verse interact with gems in other universe and according to the owners of these fanons, may or may not be canon to the Qwert-verse. these include: * Agunachopace's Universe. * The Scapolite-Snowy AU, and by extension, ** The Golden Sun Shrine of Sheba. Trivia * The Qwert-verse page was made to organize my gemsonas background (and all the cool kids have a page for their universes.) ** Of all the gemsonas, i'd saym the main-main character would have to be PP. * Indicolite is the only one of my gemsonas with a pet, a tarantula, so to speak, * Scapolite talks with it very often. * Hydrogrossular originally belonged to Luecippus, but was won in a raffle by me. Category:Fanon Category:Fanons